Ride'em Cowboy
by Spoon10488
Summary: I know my master has some strange kinks, but what kinky thing could he possibly do with innocent horseback riding lessons? Sasu/Naru ONESHOT, Yaoi, M/M, M Rated for a reason.


_Author: Spoon_

_Pairing: Sasu/Naru_

_Summary: I know my master has some strange kinks, but what kinky thing could he possibly do with innocent horseback riding lessons?_

**Ride'em Cowboy**

* * *

Horseback riding lessons? Why in the world would his teme of a master want him to take horseback riding lessons? Not that he disliked horses or even the idea of learning to ride a horse; it was just that this wasn't something his teme did normally. It just didn't make sense.

The blond sighed as he gave up trying to understand his dark haired master. He decided that he'd find out what the teme was up to when they got to the horse ranch.

At the moment they were both riding in the back of his master's sleek black limo. He was kneeling on a soft black cushion at the feet of his master. His master was seated beside the window looking out at the passing countryside. In one of his pale hands was a crystal wine glass filled with a finely aged red wine that he'd sip ever once in a while. His masters other hand was currently running though his pets golden hair. The raven-haired man was dressed in a perfectly press black suit with a navy blue tie.

The blond on the other hand was kneeling in a light blue Kimono with little orange high lights. His master had a strange fetish for dressing him up in Japanese traditional clothing, not that he minded. It was just kind of weird because even though he was of Japanese descent, out of the two of them his master would be the one who looked the part. Midnight Black hair, Piercing black eyes and pale moonlit skin. He master was the definition of beauty, grace and elegance. Although he knew that many thought him beautiful also. Naruto was considered a rarity because of his golden sun kissed locks, oceanic blue eyes and liquid caramel skin. He was not what people thought of when they heard the word Japanese.

The blond sighed again quietly and laid his head down on his master's lap. He could see his master smirk at him slightly from the corner on his eye. Yep what ever his Teme of a master had planned was going to be anything but innocent.

Blue eyes slowly closed as he drifted into a light sleep. The quite hum of the car was relaxing him as his master gently stroked his hair.

* * *

He must have drifted off because the next thing he was aware of was the 'tink' of gravel against the underside of the vehicle. He opened his blues eyes and stared up at his master. His master didn't look at him instead he seemed to be looking at something up ahead. It didn't take a genius to figure out his master was staring at the ranch he would be taking his lessons from.

The road became a little rougher and the blond found himself grasping his masters pant leg to keep his balance. Onyx eyes looked into his own blue ones and he felt a pale strong hand land on his upper back to help him keep his balance.

He looked up at his master and smiled. Yes his master could be a Teme some times but times like these seemed to make up for it. That or maybe his master was being nice to him to make up for what he was planning on doing to him.

A smaller shiver ran down his spine at that thought. Usually anything his master planned for him ended up with his prostate being overly sensitive for a good couple of days. It was a good thing that he was a fast healer or else it would have taken longer.

Not that his master was cruel or beat him. Actually as long as he was obedient and happy his master seemed happy. He was actually quite lucky to have gotten such a kind master. There are those out there that would have treated him far worse.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt the car slow to a halt. He looked up and took the raven's now empty wine glass and placed it in the small in car wine fridge to keep the glass chilled.

His master unbuckled his belt, as the blond heard the driver get out and open the car door for the raven. He master exited the car with inhuman grace, straightening his jacket once he was up right. The blond quickly exited the vehicle as well, he was graceful but not a much as his master. He gave the limo a smile and the brown haired he kindly smiled back before turning to park the limo.

He liked his master's driver. He was a very nice man. The blond did always wonder how he got that scar across his nose, though.

He shook his head of those thoughts and focused of catching up with his master who was almost at the stable. It was hard to run gracefully it a long kimono and wooden sandals.

He caught up with his master just as a well-built man and smaller man wearing cotton t-shirts and over-alls approached them. The smaller of the two was most obviously a slave judging from the way he kept his eyes down cast. The smaller man was quite strong looking. He was most likely a labor slave, used for hard manual labor.

"Good day. My name is Renji, I'm the owner of this ranch. Would you be Mr. Uchiha?" The large man asked politely, not bothering to introduce the smaller man nor look at the blond.

"Hn." Was his master's emotionless reply.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you and if I'm not mistaken this young man with you will be the on learning to ride?" The man Renji said while merely glancing at the blond.

"Hn."

The blond gave a small obligatory bow.

"Great. I have everything already prepared and my best instructor will teach him. I placed your packages that arrived earlier in the stables read room. If you will follow me I will take you there and then you may start your lesson if you wish."

His master gave a curt nod and they turned to follow after Renji.

Inside the stable the blond discreetly looked around. In away he was really excited to learn how to ride a horse. He had only seen horses on the television, but never in real life. He felt almost giddy as he stole glances at the beautiful and proud stallions in their stalls. 'I wonder which I'll get to ride.'

They came to a stop outside a beautifully stained wooden door. Turning to look forward again he watched as Renji pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I believe everything you need is in there. When you're done you can head right out to first field over there. The trainer should be waiting for you there. If you need any help I'll be back in about 10 minutes or so. Enjoy your lesson."

With that said Renji and the smaller male walked back the way they came.

His master pushed the wooden door open and flicked on the light. Entering the room the blond noticed that it was fairly large and elegantly decorated for a stable. There was a smaller refrigerator in the one corner with a table with a couple of chairs. There also was a door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom. A large dark mahogany bed was taking up the main part of the room.

A small blush appeared on the blonde's face. His master must have seen it because heard his deep chuckle. His master walk to the table, which had a couple of boxes on it. He opened the first one and started to place the items on the table. With each item his master pulled from the boxes his blush got darker and darker.

They were all of a sexual nature. Vibrator, cock ring, leather boots, riding crop… Riding Crop! Oh dear. 'I'm screwed.'

His master beckoned him over and wary did so.

"Take off your clothing I have something else for you to wear."

'I really screwed' the blond thought as his master smirked at him.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes, he was dressed or rather undressed in everything his master wanted. And by undressed he meant that he wasn't wearing enough material to even equal a sock.

The blond stood before his master appraising eyes. Those eyes were almost burning him with their lustful intensity.

The blue-eyed male was dressed in a pair of leather cowboy boots. Cris-crossing leather ribbons rapped around his lower leg and were tied behind his knees. He wore a brown leather thong that also acted like a chastity belt for the butt plug and remote controlled vibrator in his ass. A cock ring made of a leather strip was wrapped tightly around his erect cock and balls. A bit was placed in his mouth and was tied around the back of his head. It would make it very hard for him to talk. Small nipple claps with weighs were hanging from the two pert buds. He was also given brown leather gloves to wear.

If the blond believed he was blushing before it was nothing compared to now.

He master stared for a couple more second before turning to the wooden door and leaving.

He followed quickly after his master, still blushing badly. You think he would be use to things like this by now.

They made there way out to the previously instructed field. There was a well-built man in a flannel button up shirt and faded blue jeans waiting for them.

"Hello I'm Mamoru. I'll be your instructor." The man didn't seem surprised by what the blond was wearing, but at the same time his cheeks were slightly pink and he wasn't looking directly at him. Probably didn't want to get an erection.

"Ah… okay lets get started." Mamoru said cheerfully as he went to untie the midnight black horse from the fence while he still avoided looking directly at the blond.

Naruto stepped closer to the horse but stopped and gasped quietly as the vibrator was turned on. He didn't need to look at his teme of a master to know he was smirking at him.

Mamoru seemed to figure out what had happened and his cheeks were tinted a little more pink. He cleared his throat and started telling the blond the basics to learning to ride a horse. The blond tried to pay attention as best as one could with a vibrator in his ass.

The vibrator was slightly ignorable until he had to climb on the horse. Lifting one foot he placed it in the stirrups like the instructor told him to. Then he was told to pull himself up with his hand on the saddle horn and swing his other leg to the other stirrup. Everything was going fine until he tried to swing his leg to the other side. With that motion the vibrator dug unbearably into his prostate dragging a startled moan from his mouth. His hand slipped from the saddle and he started to fall. Fortunately the instructor had seen him slip and caught him before he fell.

The pleasure was now within the tolerable range again and he realized that he had fallen into the instructor's arms. He blushed slightly and then glanced at his master. Crap, he didn't look happy. Master looked pissed that someone else was touching what was his. The blond quickly righted himself and moved away from the instructor. The teacher seemed to sense the Uchiha's cold glare as well and immediately apologized.

He once again stepped near the horse, but this time the instructor stayed a fair distance away. That meant if he fell again he was going to land on his butt. He wasn't going to fall though, because this time he was prepared for the blinding pleasure.

He put his foot in the stirrup again and pushed himself up. He swung his leg over to the other stirrup and again had his prostate assaulted. He moaned again but this time stayed on top on the horse. Sitting relieved some of the torturous pleasure but still left him panting.

'I've just got on the horse and already I'm achingly hard, I don't know how long I'll survive when the riding lesson actually starts.'

He shifted a little try to dull the vibrating and relieve a little tension from his bound cock and balls.

He glanced at his master who was just standing there emotionlessly. He wasn't fooled though because he could see well-hidden fiery lust within his master black endless eyes.

"Okay just give Shinobu a gentle prod in the side and he'll started walking." Mamoru instructed.

'Here we go. Wait doesn't Shinobu mean endurance? Oh, crap!'

Taking a deep breath the blond gave the horse a nudge in the side and he started walking slowly around the small fenced field.

With each step the horse took it rocked him side to side moving the ever-present vibrator side to side as well.

"Good. Give him another nudge and he'll start into a trot." Mamoru instructed.

Trot Bounced him quickly up and down giving him short shocks of pleasure that race up his spine.

Again Mamoru called him the nudge Shinobu and the speed increased. The pleasure was getting really intense and has master's eyes never left him for an instance. Was he even blinking?

His cock was bouncing nicely as the horse started into a canter. The vibrator shifting sinfully inside him. He couldn't help but moan because every time he was bounced up and down the vibrator would push deeper inside him putting more and more pressure on his prostate.

Then the horse started to gallop and it was too much. The pleasure was unbearable! Tears started pouring from his eyes.

'Too much, too much!'

Sparks were shooting from behind his eyes and his vision swam. His blood flowed through his veins like liquid fire. His angry red cock bounced mercilessly and the nipple clamps tug with each gallop.

'Too much, too much!'

His vision swam and started to darken. He heard his master's voice and then the instructor whistled for the horse to stop.

The blonde's vision returned slowly and looked tiredly to his master who walked up beside the stopped horse.

His master turned off the vibrator with his remote control and helped him down. The raven untied the bit and took it out of his mouth. He heard it drop to the ground but didn't care as he was pulled into the strong chest of his master.

Vagly he heard the Uchiha tell the instructor to leave. He didn't see if the instructor did or not because he had his head buried in the others chest. Master scoped him up bridal style and carried him into the stable.

They were back inside the room within minutes.

The blond was carefully laid down on a large blanket covering the mahogany bed. The mattress was soft under the blanket and it cushioned him as he lay. The blonde's leather boots were removed from his feet and tossed aside.

Blue eyes watched intently as the raven removed his jacket, unbuttoned his own shirt and laid it over a wooden chair. His under shirt was placed there as well. Pale fingers unlaced the polish black shoes and remove the perfectly white socks.

The blond moaned a little at his master's uncovered, pale, toned flesh. He could still feel that he was painfully hard and his master elegant movements weren't helping.

Next his master undid his black leather belt and removed his suit pants. He folded them and set them neatly on the chair. The only thing left on his master was a pair of black silk boxers.

The blonde's lusty eyes roamed over his master's beautiful body. All he wanted was for his master to take him hard and fast. Unfortunately his Teme of a master seemed to have another idea.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees facing the headboard."

The smaller male did as instructed.

"Face forward. Do not turn around." His master's stern voice instructed.

He gave a small nodded to tell the raven he had heard. He examined the beautiful dark mahogany headboard while listening to his master digging through what sounded like the boxes from before.

'I wonder what he is doing.' The blond was very tempted to turn his head to take a quick peak at what his master was doing. 'No! He told me to not look so I wont… even though I want to… very badly… No I'm going to impress master by not looking just like he told me.' He silently sighed in his mind. 'I should really stop talking to myself.'

With his resolve strengthen the blond stared straight forward, or at least he did until he heard a yell from the other side of the door, followed by said door being thrown open.

The blonde's head whipped around and 'eepped' as the slave from earlier came bustling into the room caring a stack of heavy saddles in his arms. He stopped and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the nearly naked blond on all fours.

There was more yelling as Renji ran into the room.

"You idiotic worthless slave! I told you the 3rd door down, not second!" Renji yelled as he grabbed the slave and pushed him fiercely out of the door. "My apologies!" Renji said turning to a deathly silent Uchiha.

The Stable owner visible paled at the frigid glare he was receiving. "Gomenasai, Gomenasai! Please consider your lessons free of charge." he said.

"Leave." Was the raven's growled reply.

Renji had left and closed the door before you could blink an eye.

The blond was bright red with embarrassment, but seeing his master needed calming he slowly got off the bed and crawled to the Uchiha standing on the other side of the room.

He sat on his knees in front of his master and started to rub the pale thighs in front of him. Seeing that his master wasn't stopping him he laid gentle kisses along the inner thigh until he felt his master's boxers start to tent. A pale hand came down and starting to massage the blonde's scalp.

The blue-eye male cautiously looked up. The Uchiha stared down at him, black orbs a lot calmer and rimmed with lust.

He smiled seeing that his caresses had soothed the raven's foul temper. He nuzzled his nose gently into his master's crotch causing the older male to draw in a quick breath.

"Are you feeling better my master?" The blond fox said while continuing to nuzzle the others growing budge through the silky boxers.

"Yes my pet. Though that 'interruption' was most irritating."

"Yes but at least the sable owner had enough sense not to charge you for the lessons. Did you see his face when you glared at him I think he wet himself." The blond chuckled quietly.

The raven's lips quirked at that. "Yes I did see, but you on the other hand should have not. Instead you should have only seen the headboard of the bed, because I told you to only look straight a head."

The blond swallowed loudly. 'Opps.'

"I believe you need to be punished. Back on the bed." Was the raven's stern order, but the blond could tell he wasn't truly angry. Actually the raven seemed to be pleased that he was going to get to punish him.

The smaller male did as told and returned to his previous position on all fours.

"Good."

The blue-eyed male heard rustling again but this time it only happened for a second or two before silence returned. He wasn't prepared for what happen next so he was unable to stop the yelp that burst out of him.

The vibrator was turned back on and at the same moment he felt the riding crop from earlier hits his left butt cheek. The crop hit the other side next, never hitting too hard only enough to slightly sting.

It made an erotic mixture of pain and pleasure and the blond was fully hard within second. The blond couldn't stop the moans that broke from his mouth.

"Ugghh…pant arugh…"

The dual sensation were getting to be too much. Left cheek, right cheek. Mid back, lower back. Left thigh, right thigh. The last straw was when the crop lightly kissed his restrained balls.

A loud moan escaped him and his arms shakily gave out under him. He fell face first into the mattress with his ass still high in the air. He didn't care though because his veins were burning with the pleasurable torment he was receiving.

The crop stopped coming and the blond felt the mattress dip behind him.

"Such a beautiful slave. You took your punishment exquisitely." The raven praised as he whispered hotly in the blonde's ear.

A pale hand ran gently over the abused tan flesh stopping to give the blond angry red cock a couple hard strokes.

"Ahhh… master!"

"That's it my pet what do you want?"

"Please… I want… you inside me… please!" the blond whimpered out as the raven continued to caress his restrained balls and cock. He flicked one on the nipple claps making the other shudder with need.

"As you wish." The raven growled lustfully and then started to hastily untie the thong of leather keeping the vibrator in place. Tossing the strip of leather away the raven grabbed the butt plug and started to pump it quickly in and out of the others tight, hot hole. Each inward thrust stabbed the vibrator mercilessly into the smaller males prostate making him cry out in pleasure.

Finally the butt plug and vibrator were slipped out of the quivering blonde's body and tossed off the side.

The shuffling of material was heard behind the blond as the Uchiha's black boxers were discarded.

"Sit up, I want you to ride me." The raven said as he laid back against the headboard. The blond moan at his master order and shakily climb over the other. He straddle the older males waist and lined himself up over top of the others cock. The Uchiha must have lubed himself because his pale and red cock glistened with it.

The blond started to lower himself on to him master's cock moaning at the overly full feeling. Even though the he had been stretched by the vibrator and butt plug it was nothing compared to the Uchiha's width and length. The raven's cock could touch place inside the blond that nothing else could.

Both were panting and moaning as the blond took inch by agonizing slow inch into himself. Tired of going so slow the blond let gravity pull him down the rest of the way. Both groaned loudly at the action.

"Ma...master…so full…kuso." The blond groaned as he started to raise and drop himself on the raven's thick shift.

"Mmm…that's it. Show me what you learned today." The raven growled lowly.

"You are a kinky son of a… Mhhm…" The blonde's words were cut off as the raven thrust up hard.

"Fine. I'll show you. First I learned how to make the horse walk." The blond simulated the rocking movement that he experienced. Slowly he shifted side-to-side grinding down on the others hot erection making the raven bite back a moan.

"Then when the horse trotted I learn this." The blond made small quick bounces up and down causing both men to start panting harder.

"And cantering had me going longer and harder…" The small bounces became much larger.

"Then the gallop, oh kami, the gallop. I learn this." The blond went harder and faster spearing himself down as the raven thrust up.

"Ahh…mhhm…masss…ter" the blond moaned loudly.

Suddenly the blond found himself flipped on his back with the Uchiha towering over him. He couldn't even utter one word before the raven started to pound into him. His body was on fire; each thrust slammed his prostate sending electric streams of pleasure through his veins.

The raven through the blonde's legs over his shoulders and leaned more on his knees giving him deeper access to the blond hot core.

"ahh..ahh…so deep! So very deep. Faster, harder please…Master!" the blond screamed.

The ravens thrust became erratic as both were nearing their climax. The raven untied the leather cock ring and started to roughly jerk the younger male off.

"Oh, oh Master…Ahhhhhhh…" the blond cried out in completion.

The raven trust in couple more times before burying himself the hilt and grunting out his climax.

They fell on the bed in an exhausted heap. Panting as the after shocks of pleasure ran through them.

The blonde's eyes dropped and then closed as he pasted out.

* * *

The blond awoke a short while later feeling warm and safe. He opened his eyes and looked up at his master. The nipple clamps and the rest of his 'cloths' were no longer on him. He snuggled his naked form closer to his master.

The raven chuckled lightly. "Honestly my pet I'm glad that we had that 'interruption' or else I would have had to wait a long time for you break my orders and turn around."

The blond blink and then blinked again. "What?! You… you were setting me up? You wanted me to look so that you could play with your toy and punish me. Teme!" the blond squeaked angrily.

The raven gave another small chuckle at the blonde's reaction. "Shh… sleep now pet."

The blond fox relaxed hearing his master soothing laugh. It was such a beautiful sound, if only his master would do it more often. On the other hand it made him feel kind of special being the only one able to make the emotionless Uchiha smile. The blond snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later they were dressed and got back into the limo. The blond was about to kneel on the black cushion but instead his master directed him lay on the seat with his head in his lap. His master was truly a caring person… well at least he was to him.

The blond had dozed off once again and the next time he awoke he found himself back at the Uchiha estates snuggled into his master's bed beside said raven.

His master looked up from the book he was reading and glanced down at him. He could see the love his master held for him, but it was unheard of for a master to hold such love for a slave. He loved the raven too, but never would their love be seen in public. They would never be lovers, mate or spouses. No they would always remain master and slave for that is what the world demanded.

They stared into each other's eyes a little longer. It didn't matter that they couldn't show their love publicly, because they both knew it was there and that was good enough for them.

His master's pale pink lips quirked into a smirk.

"Maybe I should have a stable built at the Uchiha estates. You do seem to enjoy riding things."

The blond blushed and then smiled as he snuggled into his master's side.

"Night Master Teme."

"Good night my Dobe."

* * *

_The End._

_A/N: I hope you like it. I worked quite hard on this one. Please let me know how I did. Please review. Thanks._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


End file.
